<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The First Day by Sterek_Always</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28927698">The First Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterek_Always/pseuds/Sterek_Always'>Sterek_Always</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Chronicles of Claudia Stilinski-Hale [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Cute Kids, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:33:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28927698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterek_Always/pseuds/Sterek_Always</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Five years after the 'incident' where Claudia Stilinski-Hale went missing while Theo was babysitting, Theo has grown closer to the now five year old and agrees to help Stiles and Derek send her off for her first day of big school.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Chronicles of Claudia Stilinski-Hale [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The First Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I use the word kindergarten cause I'm Australian. I have no idea if America or other places use the same word but it just means the first year of school for when kids are 5.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Growing up with the Dread Doctors, Theo discovered very early in life that most people either leave or betray you. Or, like Theo, they are lying straight to your face until they find the perfect time to strike and then betray you and leave. As a result, Theo also learnt very early that in order to get by in life, and in order to stay in the Dread Doctor's good books, he had to develop a tough shield and a perfect, innocent face to hide the shear terror and hollowness that accompanied him.</p><p>Then Theo met Liam. More specifically, Theo was repeatedly punched by Liam and returned his fair share until they started to communicate in others ways (screaming at each other and arguing constantly). Looking back on their rocky first few years as sort-of enemies always amuses Theo. Liam was the first person to force Theo out from behind his shield and show proper emotions. Proper anger and frustration that slowly progressed into proper empathetic emotions that is. </p><p>It had been six years since they had stopped punching each other. And it had been five years since Theo was officially welcomed into the pack after an 'incident' involving Theo babysitting Stiles and Derek's young daughter, Claudia. Following the first babysitting incident, Theo was hesitant to be in a room alone with Claudia again. But he had since grown very close to Claudia and developed a protective instinct. Through her toddler years that instinct had been frightening as Claudia developed an adventurous spirit mixed with growing powers and abilities. Theo vividly remembers catching the toddler mid air after she launched herself off the couch at the kitchen counter.</p><p>Theo was proud to say he played a role in Claudia growing up to the point where she was beginning kindergarten and was surprised to hear that Claudia had asked for Theo and Liam to be there on her first day. Derek had been smiling widely when he asked them and added that Stiles and himself would be really grateful if they attended. </p><p>-----</p><p>The first thing Theo notices as they walk through the gates is that all the buildings have massive, colorful mosaics (obviously made by the kids) decorating the four walls that surround the small garden and play area. Claudia's arms were in the air to hold onto both Stiles and Derek as they approached the large crowd of adults and five year olds in the centre of the quad.</p><p>Stiles let go and gestured towards a small group of kids who were playing but the way Claudia stiffened and shook her head confirmed all their suspicions that this would be a long process. At least she wasn't one of the kids who were crying and screaming, Theo noted. Stiles looks back at Theo and nods before dragging Derek into the crowd.</p><p>A lot of the small children were screaming and running chaotically in uniforms that were too big for them and bags that hung too low. Stiles and Derek were on the other side of the crowd by now talking to a teacher and Liam was in the crowd being chased by young kids, which left Theo holding Claudia's hand and making their way over to a wall. </p><p>Her small eyes were wide, trying to take in all the other kids, Theo could feel her fingers scrunching up tighter when someone walked too close to them. </p><p>"Hey kiddo, you doin' okay?" Theo squeezed her hand back and wiggled her little finger to get her attention. "Do you wanna talk about what you're feeling?"</p><p>She shook her head and looked down at the ground, backing up into the wall until she was flat against it.</p><p>"I know it's scary seeing all these other kids, but you're gonna make heaps if friends and have lots of fun soon enough," he says to reassure her.</p><p>"Don't want you to leave, 'm scared," Claudia mutters but keeps her head low, chin against her chest.</p><p>Theo bends down to to be eye level with her, straightening up her collar and fixing her jacket. "Do you remember when you were first learning to make things float? How scared you were to turn invisible? Do remember how proud you dads were when you did it without setting fire to the couch?" Theo pats her on the head, "This is going to be a breeze, darling."</p><p>She smiles and takes her eyes off the floor for a second. </p><p>"But just remember what Derek told you, no powers at school." He adds quickly, "Aunty Kira's gonna be keeping an eye on you." She smiles even wider, a cheeky glint in her eye.</p><p>"What was your first day like?" She asks.</p><p>Theo freezes but relaxes again quickly to steady himself, "I was just as scared as you are now. I didn't know anyone and I didn't really like talking to people. But I had my big sister there to help me not be so scared. And soon enough I met your dad and uncle Scott who became my friends."</p><p>Theo looks up to see Liam running past with one little girl on his leg and another three kids chasing him. "Speaking of uncles, maybe we should go help uncle Liam," he sighs and stands up. He hopes that his little speech is enough to get Claudia more comfortable and ready to talk to a few other kids today and make a friend.</p><p>Claudia nods, pushing off the wall and frowning in determination while scanning the crowd for Liam who now has one child on both legs to slow him down. Theo is grateful for the distraction but panics when Claudia takes of sprinting in Liam's direction. Theo throws his arms in the air and takes off after her but she's already reached Liam before Theo catches her. Liam is laughing as another little girl attempts to climb his leg and starts to introduce the four children while Claudia begins tugging at one of them.</p><p>"Get off my Liam!" She yells and the little boy lets Liam go very quickly but stands right beside Liam's leg.</p><p>Claudia seems please with the result and moves to grab the girl who's growling but Theo grabs Claudia by the shoulders and pulls her back. </p><p>"Claudia! They're just having fun. Liam was playing around with them. No one is in danger." He speaks calmly and clearly until her shoulders relax and she moves away. </p><p>Liam frowns and tries to dislodge the girl on his leg before looking pleadingly at Theo. </p><p>"A little werewolf strength won't hurt her babe" he comments.</p><p>"I am using a little werewolf strength," Liam replies tensely. It is then that Theo notices the tiny claws digging into Liam's calf. </p><p>The little girl growls when Theo moves forward to grab her but is knocked aside by Claudia who stomps forward. Sensing an incoming fight (which is not a good look for the first day of kindergarten) Theo instead reaches for Claudia as Liam continues to pry small claws from his leg. </p><p>"That's my Liam!" Claudia yells again and frowns up at Theo.</p><p>He smiles back down, still holding both her shoulders. "She knows that, she just wants to play with Liam like you do. Is that okay, Claudia? Can you share Liam for a bit?" He smiles wider, "Maybe you can both play!"</p><p>Claudia considers this for a moment, her eyes flicking between the little girl, Theo and Liam before she looks over to where her dads are still talking to teachers. "Fine." She sighs and shrugs before walking over to the girl.</p><p>"Hi! My name is Claudia, do you want to be my friend and get off my Liam now?"</p><p>The young werewolf looks confused but slowly begins to smile back and detach herself from Liam who sighs in relief. </p><p>"My name is Jamie. I'm a werewolf and I want to be friends with you please."</p><p>When Jamie is on her own two feet Claudia grabs her hand and they both smile at each other as if in confirmation of their friendship.</p><p>As Jamie begins to drag Claudia off into the crowd, she looks back and gives Theo a wave which he returns. Liam is already wrapping his arms around Theo and snuggling into his shoulder.</p><p>"Now who is gonna annoy us during the day?" Liam asks playfully.</p><p>"I don't know, I think you've got that role covered." Theo retorts, to which Liam pouts and tucks his head into Theo's shoulder.</p><p>They are soon joined by Stiles and Derek who are looking over at their daughter now playing with Jaimie and a few other kids. Stiles is laughing and punching Derek in the arm, exclaiming, "I knew she'd end up with a supernatural friend, I called it!" To which Derek is groaning but laughing as well.</p><p>Stiles then turns to Theo, "Thank you for getting her settled in. We knew you'd be best fit for the task and I'm glad that this was another thing I was right about today."</p><p>Theo and the other werewolves in the school wince at the sudden bell that sounds through the playground to alert everyone that the school day is starting. Some of the kids who had been crying had finally stopped, but as if the universe were trying to keep a balance, a new lot of kids began tearing up. Teachers began to heard groups into the hall and Theo could just make out Claudia's little head bobbing up and down and through the doors out of sight. </p><p>Theo felt a new era settle into his stomach. Claudia was already starting to grow up, learning new things every day and learning how to control and use her powers. He couldn't imagine how Stiles and Derek were feeling but a small look to his right revealed two sets of glassy eyes. Claudia's first day of school had been a success so far and Theo hoped beyond hope that her experience would remain as smooth, but he knew that was a lot to ask considering the life the pack had has so far. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>